The Bond They Shared
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: Petunia Evans is upset by the favoritism her parents are showing toward her younger sister, Lily Evans. It takes her father, Mr. Evans, to persuade her that she is indeed wonderful. Written for alohamora080's "Daddy's Girl" competition on the HPFC forum.


**A/N: This story is for alohamora080's competition on the HPFC forum. The competition is called "Daddy's Girl". Basically, you get a father/daughter pair and have to write a story about how the relationship is special. My father/daughter pair was Mr. Evans and Petunia. Hopefully I win!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

Twelve-year-old Petunia Evans sat in the windowsill of her house, staring glumly out the window to the driveway below. The weather seemed to reflect her mood, with its wet air and cloudy skies. It felt like just yesterday to Petunia that a woman in a green cloak had walked up her driveway and told her eleven-year-old sister, Lily, that she was a witch. _A freak, _Petunia reminded herself. _Lily is a freak. _

Suddenly, the rapid knocking on her door startled Petunia. "Tuney!" someone shouted in the hallway. "Tuney, please come down and join the party! It isn't as fun without you!" It was Lily. Stubbornly, Petunia threw a pillow at the door, though it pained her to do so. When that did no good to stop the persistent knocking, she hauled herself out of her seat and threw open the door.

Petunia glared down at the redheaded girl in front of her, trying not to give in to the sad look in her sister's green eyes. "Look, _freak_," she snarled, "I want nothing more to do with you, or that Snape boy, or anyone from _your crowd. _So just go away and enjoy your stupid party!" And with that, Petunia slammed the door in Lily's face, one girl crying on each side of the door.

Petunia hurried over to her bed, her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. A few minutes later quiet knocking, so unlike the thumping that had been going on about ten minutes previous, greeted her ears. Still sobbing, the little girl could hardly respond, so the person at the door let himself in.

Petunia didn't even look up as a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes settled himself down next to her and began rubbing her back to calm her down. "Daddy," she whimpered when at last she stopped her crying, "why does Lily get whatever she wants? I get nothing I want."

Her father, Ryan Evans, stared down at his oldest daughter, the pain in his normally sparkling eyes clearly evident. How much of a failure as a father was he, when his daughter clearly felt so unloved? He opened his mouth to tell her that he loved her and Lily equally, and then closed it again, realizing that she probably wasn't going to believe a word of it. So he sat there calmly, rubbing her back and pushing the strands of her blonde hair, so much like his, out of her sad blue eyes.

"Petunia, Lily is just special. She's more special than your Mum, you, or me. She has abilities that we will only ever be able to dream about. It isn't that we love her the most; it's just that more things are happening to her now, because of this. And Petunia, your Mum and I love you two equally. Don't you forget it."

Petunia frowned at her father, her eyes cold and calculating. "Daddy," she began, "why aren't I as special as Lily?"

Mr. Evans sighed, exasperated at how insecure his daughter was being about all of this. It wasn't as if he hadn't just said that he loved both of his daughters equally or anything. _But, _he reflected, _that was one of the traits Petunia inherited from me. My stubbornness. _"Petunia, didn't I just say that your mom and I love you both equally?" he said, trying to reason with her.

"Daddy," Petunia said, rolling her eyes, "you said that already. But what you didn't say was that I was special. You just said that Lily was special. I want to know if you think that I'm special, Daddy."

Mr. Evans looked his twelve-year-old daughter up and down. Even as he tried to focus on her, his thoughts drifted to Lily, who was currently receiving her congratulatory cake while he was holed up trying to convince Petunia that he loved her. He could hear the shouts of his and his wife's family congratulating Lily, and suddenly he was struck with how Petunia was right. Lily was special, and Petunia was normal.

_No, _he corrected himself, _Petunia is not normal. She is extraordinary. _Petunia was the girl that had made him a father. The girl that he'd celebrated his first father's day with. The girl that had his blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl that liked to play dolls with him when she was little. The girl that was definitely a daddy's girl, although she probably wouldn't admit it. And even though Lily was a witch, even though she had fiery red hair and was a tomboy, he couldn't bring himself to believe that Petunia wasn't just as wonderful, just as amazing. Lily was a mommy's girl. Petunia was _his_.

"Petunia," he whispered, "you're more special than you'll ever know. You're the girl that made me a father. You're so sweet, kind, and caring. And you're _my daughter_. Plus, with Lily gone, you'll be able to spend more time with yours truly," he added slyly.

Petunia looked up at him, hope in her blue eyes. "Do you really mean that, Daddy?" she asked, just to make sure.

He nodded affirmation before speaking. "Now, why don't you come down to the party with me? You should support your sister, and it'll be torture without you, having to endure Aunt Felicia's yapping."

Petunia giggled before taking his hand and saying, "Alright, Daddy, I'll do it for you." And the pair walked out of the room to join the festivities, hand in hand.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and as always, please review!**


End file.
